


Lifetimes of Love

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Requested by @warriorofhammerfell on tumblrFor the prompt: "Reincarnated Soulmates who remember their past lives the first time they touch" with Ladynoir





	Lifetimes of Love

Maybe it was the magic of their suits, that had kept them from finding out sooner. And maybe, it affected them as civilians to, acting as a block to the signal their souls let out each time they got close, each moment his hands touched her shoulders and she fell into his chest.

And, perhaps that magic adjusted, settling over them, just as Ladybug pulls Chat Noir’s face to her own, her red-clad hands gentle, and her lips even more so.

The instant hers touch his, she recalls a time where she, a hero then, too, fights against her soulmate. She’d put her duty above her heart, and lost the latter to her own weapon when it stabbed through him.

The kiss halts for just a moment before Chat pulls her back, and then she’s a child living on the streets, always peeking through the legs of the crowd to catch even a glimpse of the person riding in the horse-drawn carriage. She dreams of sitting atop it someday, and she works hard to make it happen. She grows up with the ways of the world etched in her skin and her mind, and she rises to be somebody that sits atop those fancy carriages. Only when she has that does she realize she is still missing something, and when she takes a walk around town, she finds who it is she’s missing and asks for her hand on the spot.

Another pause, and then their teeth clack together, emphasized by the crashing of thunder as she runs, hand in hand with her love, through the storm they were caught in. Laughter fell from them both, and Ladybug feels it spill from her in her present life, echoed by Chat Noir’s own. They’re running through the rain again, and she slips, dragging him with her. They stay down, propped up on their elbows and looking into one another’s eyes.

Ladybug pulls apart then, just as she feels her heart break across lifetimes when her soulmate is dragged away for fraternizing with the Queen-To-Be. She dons her miraculous, the ladybug just like she has now, and rushes to save her other half, not knowing she’s already too late.

Shuddering, Ladybug looks into Chat’s eyes, and sees her pain echoed in his. She touches their foreheads together and makes a promise.

“This will be a happy ending,” she tells him, for all the times that it was stolen away from them. “This will be our happy ending.”

“I know it will be,” he replies. If he knows them, and he does, then he knows they’ll keep this promise.

They stay there, above the bustling city of Paris until their kwamis tire and suddenly it’s Adrien and Marinette and everything is just right.

(They keep their promise.)


End file.
